Tell Me You Love Me ( Or Leave Me ) Lyrics Challenge
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Mac and Claire were married, but a rumour made Claire think otherwise, can Mac convince her that he still loves her? Read to see what happens...


**Title: Tell Me You Love Me (Or Leave Me)**

**Pairing: Mac & Claire Taylor**

**A/N: Part of Lyrics Challenge hosted by TheDeep... **

**Summary: Mac and Claire were married, but a rumour made Claire think otherwise, can Mac convince her that he still loves her? Read to see what happens...**

**Manhattan,NY **

**_Like strangers, We walk_**

**_Like nothing´s been between us_**

**_And sometimes, I_**_ cry_

**_I miss the love you gave_**

**_And who´s to blame?_**

**_Is it worth to feel this pain_**

**_No words no fight_**

**Mac Taylor had the perfect life, perfect wife Claire Conrad Taylor but as they'd been married for eight years now, on the surface things seemed to be fine but underneath that was not so squeaky clean on the outside, however as they were fighting which lead Claire to believe that Mac didn't love her anymore and she didn't know that Mac had been planning a romantic surprise for her, he had been so secretive about whatd he had been planning for a while now.**

**_But I miss you so much_**

**_You seem far away_**

**_Are you staying with me_**

**_Cause you have nowhere to go_**

**Claire had no idea what Mac was up to, she worried about him and seemed had the idea that something wasn't right and had no way of finding out what it was, until later that week, when Mac handed Claire something inside a box and told her to open it in their room privately, which Claire did and when she took the lid off, only to find a new outfit and a note telling her to meet him at a certain location, Mac then went to the location at the Empire State Building where he had her surprise waiting and he opened the small red box to look at the diamond ring he'd bought for her to go with her wedding ring which he had designed himself.**

**_Tell me you love me or leave me_**

**_I don´t know what else to do, I´m in love with you_**

**_In the dark I have searched for an answer_**

**_Is it gone have I lost you forever?_**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I must try to raise again, feel love once again_**

**_Have the love you where givin´ got colder_**

**_All I want is to lay down and hold you_**

**Claire went to the location where Mac was waiting for her, all dressed up, Claire was stunned and Mac walked over to her, then kissed her softly to prove how much he loved her and as Claire smiled softly as Mac then lead her to their table while a chef brought their food out to them, Claire was amazed by this romantic gesture by Mac, who then later handed Claire a red velvet box and asked her to open it, while she opened it to find a diamond ring that Mac then put onto her ring finger.**

**_I miss you, while you´re here_**

**_can´t reach in to your dreams_**

**_Day and night and night and day, its the same_**

**_There´s no surprises here_**

**_I need some more, a little bit more of love_**

**_To walk alone_**

**Mac softly kissed Claire's neck as he held her to him, while their song plays as they dance together, Claire nestles in close to him, she now knew that he loved her and he always had loved her, Mac then made a suggestion to Claire, he wanted them to try for a baby together which took Claire by surprise, she agreed to try for a baby with Mac, this made him smile, he kissed her with a passion that showed how much he truly loved her and he'd always love her for the rest of his life.**

**_What I expected or wanted, no_**

**_I want you to hold me and want me some more_**

**Once back home at their Manhattan apartment, Mac kissed Claire with an intense passion which lead them to their bedroom, when Mac carefully took her outfit off, then kissed her again with a lot more passion than she'd ever known him to have as she grazed his cheek with her knuckles lovingly as they wound up in bed, Mac on top of her as they had their loving session, Mac locked lips with Claire as their kiss got so passionate between them.**

**_Tell me you love me or leave me_**

**_I don´t know what else to do, I´m in love with you_**

**_In the dark I have searched for an answer_**

**_Is it gone have I lost you forever?_**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I must try to raise again, feel love once again_**

**_Have the love you where givin´ got colder_**

**_All I want is to lay down and hold you_**

**As the months passed, Claire and Mac were blessed with a healthy baby girl who they called Nicole Rose Taylor, when one day two planes hit the World Trade Centre and Claire had went back to work and Mac was at home with their little girl, he tried to call Claire who had gotten out of the North Tower and made her way to safety over the bridge but she wasn't allowed back over the bridge, she sent Mac a msg telling him that she was safe but wasn't allowed back into Manhattan just yet.**

**_I don´t know how to make you see_**

**_You´re not living in in this cause of me_**

**_I would do better on my own_**

**_Without you_**

**Later that night, Mac had put Nicole down for the night in her crib which was in their bedroom, he then made a cup of coffee as he thought about the shocks of that day, as Mac sighed softly, the key turned in the door and Claire entered and locked up behind her, then saw Mac stood by the counter with his coffee, she walked over to him, then she kissed his shoulderblade softly, causing him to turn around and plant a full on kiss on her soft lips, she asked him where Nicole was, then Mac said that he had put their daughter to bed for the night.**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I don´t know what else to do, I´m in love with you_**

**_In the dark I have searched for an answer_**

**_Is it gone have I lost you forever?_**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I must try to raise again, feel love once again_**

**_Have the love you where givin´ got colder_**

**_All I want is to lay down and hold you_**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I don´t know what else to do, I´m in love with you_**

**_In the dark I have searched for an answer_**

**_Is it gone have I lost you forever?_**

**_Tell my you love me or leave me_**

**_I must try to raise again, feel love once again_**

**_Have the love you where givin´ got colder_**

**_All I want is to lay down and hold you_**

**Mac and Claire raised their daughter Nicole and two years later, they welcomed their son Liam McCanna Taylor and enjoy married life more now with their two young children in Manhattan.**

**The End **


End file.
